Just Life
by Flamer Knuckles
Summary: A A/U! The cast of Final Fantasy 7 are going to highschool! Teenage problems will occur and of course ROMANCE!!!
1. Default Chapter

Just Life  
  
By: Red XII  
  
A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction EVER!! Please be nice, and don't leave any flames!! I'm new at this! This is a FF7 high school fan fiction! So just read more and you'll find out more!  
  
Prologue: First Day  
  
* * * *  
  
"Wow.when they said that we were going to go into a much better groomed school I didn't think that it would look like this!" Tifa excitingly spoke to her best friend Red XIII.  
  
"Yea it is rather big." He replied as he started walking into the long busy hallway with his female friend.  
  
Tifa and Red XIII had just transferred from Kalm High to Neiblhiem(A/N: I know I spelled that wrong, but whatever!!!) High. Both of their parents work together in a very busy business for as long as they both can remember. Tifa has known Red XIII since she was 3 years old. Since then they have been best friends forever. Wherever Tifa went Red XIII went and Wherever Red XIII went Tifa went. They were always together through thick and thin, but they never considered going out. Now that would be odd. A animal with a human? Now what are the possibilities of that?!!  
  
They walked down the long hall, brushing by other students and pushing past them. This school was told to be one of the best high schools ever! Only people with high averages were in this school.  
  
Tifa sighed as yet another person pushed her. "I swear if another person pushes past me all hell is going to break loose!" Tifa yelled in aggravation, she could already tell that half the people in this school were snobs.  
  
As they finally made it to their lockers, Tifa and Red XIII took out their schedule.  
  
"So what do you have first Red?" Tifa asked, hoping that he was going to be in at least one of her classes.  
  
"Let me see." He passed, looking at his planner. "I got.Chemistry first.you?" He replied.  
  
"Awww!!! I got Biology! That sucks!! I was hoping you'd be in my class!" Tifa spoke in her disappointed voice, while she took out her Biology textbook and her notebook.  
  
Red XIII chuckled as he put his orange school bag on his back. "Well it can't be helped."  
  
"Yeah.it can't." She replied, slamming her locker shut.  
  
"Well, I'll see you around. I don't want to be late for my first class, let alone first day." He started walking to class.  
  
"See ya!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Yuffie ran toward her first class, tired and out of breath. "Stupid!! Stupid Vincent!!! I HATE HIS GUTS!" she spoke to herself as she, looked at her schedule and ran to her class at the same time.  
  
Yuffie and Vincent were stepbrother and sister. Whenever both got the chance they would do anything to annoy one another, or make each other suffer in some way and last but not least get each other in trouble. "I swear when I when I get my hands on him, he'll regret the day he was born." She muttered, as she stood affront of the classroom door.  
  
She knocked lightly on the wooden door, hoping that she wouldn't get scolded especially in from this teacher and in front of class. "Now that would be a nice first day." She whispered to herself with sarcasm.  
  
She waited as the door opened, revealing a dark skinned man with huge muscles open the door. Uh oh. Yuffie thought, as she gulped loudly. She was well aware about Mr. Wallace and his temper tantrums. She had heard from her previous year about him.  
  
"Excuse me um.Mr. Wallace, but I'm sorry I'm late-"  
  
"Whatever, just sit down and get your little ass in a seat." He cut her off, turning away from the door letting Yuffie make her entrance.  
  
Yuffie smiled as she noticed some of her friends were there, she greeted them with a low hello as she walked to look for her seat. Her smile faded though as she noticed some one else in her class.Vincent. Passing by him, she punched him hard in the shoulder, catching his attention. "Jerk." She said to him, her smile returning to her lips as she saw him scowl.  
  
"Miss Kisaragi can you get into a seat already!!" Mr. Wallace yelled, startling Yuffie.  
  
"Yes sir," She replied, scanning her dark midnight-blue eyes over the room looking for a seat. There was only one seat left and it was next to a creature with red fur covering his whole body.  
  
"Ill, how weird." She whispered to herself as she made her way to the desk.  
  
"Okay," Mr. Wallace spoke getting everybody's attention. "This is the number one rule, call me Barret! If ya don't you get a whole years worth detention!" He paused as he saw some one raise their hand.  
  
"But, Mr. Wallace what if we call you Mr. Wallace?" The blonde ditz spoke.  
  
"Ya get a whole years worth detention! Like ya just did!" Barret replied, stopping as he saw the blonde raise her head down in disappointment. "Now rule number two is if ya don't do ya home work then ya gonna learn some discipline from me and I will be giving home work every day including today. So get yo' notebooks and start copying the board!" He spoke turning to the board.  
  
* * * *  
  
Tifa was first in the class, tapping her petite fingers on the desk. She  
yawned as she was already getting tired, but was up again the bell rang  
loudly, the students appearing. "So much for some quiet time." She  
muttered to herself, already hearing the loud teens talk, their laughter  
and voices bursting through the room.  
  
She could make out some of their parts of their conversations. She could  
make out. "Oh my gosh, did you hear Cloud was single?".and. "I know I  
hear that Vincent beat up a guy for spilling milk on him by accident,  
he's so cool!" The other one squealed. Tifa rolled her eyes, for the  
people to have high averages they sure do act ditzy.  
  
Just as she put her head down on her desk a blonde youth had just made  
his entrance, making all eyes turn on him. Tifa lifted her head to see  
what was the cause of the quietness. She turned to see the one and only.  
  
"Cloud!!" The girls screamed, except for Tifa.  
  
Clouds noticed this and look toward the brunet beauty. Sapphire eyes  
locked with ruby ones. Feeling uncomfortable, Tifa averted her eyes from  
his as a small blush crept to her cheeks.  
  
Smirking, Cloud walked towards her, seeing the empty seat beside her.  
Taking it, he brushed his hands very little against her smooth silky  
skin. Tifa, now blushing madly, still had her face facing the other side  
trying to ignore this sudden assault. By now all the girls that were in  
the class had been staring.  
  
Cloud was first to break the silence between the two.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
* * * *  
  
A/N: So how do ya like that? Well this is only the first chapter, but I  
think it's good enough! So now that that's out, please give me reviews!!  
I WILL NOT CONTINUE IF YOU DON'T!!!!! FOR ME TO CONTINUE I NEED 3 REVIEWS  
OR MORE!! That's all I ask!! ~N~ PLEASE PLEASE NO FLAMES!! I FORBID  
IT!!!!!! You know the old saying; if you don't have anything nice to say  
then don't say it! Thank you! ~N~ I'm not bein kiddy!  
  
Next Chapter: Tifa and Cloud get into arguments, while Yuffie and Red  
XIII get more acquainted. Vincent meets an old crush and well to know  
more ya read more!! Buh bye!!  
  
Red XIII 


	2. The Argument, New Friends And The Prank

Just Life  
  
By: Red XII  
  
A/N: OK, second chapter!! Thanks for the reviews!!! My dog just finished crapping on my leg and that gave me an idea to write! Weird huh? Well it's true!!! So this chapter is gonna be mad funny!! You'll see!!!  
  
Chapter 1- The Arguments And The Prank  
  
* * * *  
  
Tifa walked in haste to her car, taking out her keys from her black book- bag. It had taken her forever to get away from Cloud and well…it wasn't going well so far. At first he was trying to be all over her, then they got into an argument, and last but not least he had called her a whore! Since Tifa had never been called such a thing, she slapped him and it seemed that was the wrong thing to do.  
  
I'm going to have to watch my back from here on. Tifa thought as she opened the door to her black BMW, but before she could drive off, the one person she didn't want to see, stood next to her car window, of course…Cloud Strife.  
  
"What do you want?!" Tifa seethed, her red-eyes sparkling like fireworks. Cloud stood amused, smirking at the beautiful vixen. "I just wanted to tell you, I owe you for that slap. Nobody, not even one of the men in this school has ever put a hand on me and it won't start now."  
  
At this point she had to restrain herself from punching him dead in his perfect face. "Listen you jerk, I have no time for your bull! I swear if you don't get away from my car, your going to be rode kill!!" Tifa yelled, as she started to start her car, but the funny thing was…it wasn't. Cloud smirk turned into a wide smile as Tifa tried to start her car. What the hell?! Tifa thought as she continued to try and start her car, but stopped dead as she heard Cloud start to laugh.  
  
She looked to face him, he was laughing hysterically. Tifa walked out of her car and stood affront of the blonde youth. "You asshole, what in hell is so funny!?" It seemed that her first day was filled with her yelling. At this Cloud turned to Tifa, straightening himself. "Well, your cars not starting right?" Tifa nodded, tired of wasting her vocal cords.  
  
"Well," he paused, nodding his head to the side. Tifa head followed and the look of pure shock crossed her face. There in a heap stood her engine in pieces!!! "you should be more careful with the people in this school, Tifa Lockhart." Cloud finally finished as he saw the look of pure shock on her face. Still not brought back from her shocked state, Cloud decided to take his leave, while she stood there eyeing her destroyed engine.  
  
That should teach her. Cloud thought as he walked off in triumphant.  
  
* * * *  
  
Yuffie stood in the passenger seat of Cloud's car, along with her stepbrother, Vincent. She stood quite as she tried to study the looks of her stepbrother's best friend Cloud. As soon as they stepped in his blue Mercedes Benz he had worn this idiotic smile on his face, it was getting on her nerves for some unknown reason. "Hey Cloud…um why do you seem so happy?" She asked not being able to hold her curiosity no longer.  
  
Cloud's smile grew even wider. "I met this new girl today in one of my classes." Yuffie raised a brow. "And?" she replied, eyeing the blonde youth.  
  
"She actually stood up to me, we were arguing almost all day to the point of where she slapped me." At this Yuffie's eyes grew wide. "She what?!" She asked making sure she wasn't hearing anything. "She slapped me." He simply replied, surprised this actually happened, Yuffie started laughing hysterically. Nobody had ever had the guts to put one finger on Cloud Strife, not even the tough boys in the school, but strangely enough this girl did.  
  
Growing annoyed with his sister, Vincent decided to join the conversation. "Shut up Yuffie!" He yelled, silencing his stepsister. Yuffie gave him a dirty look, as he was about to continue. "You just let her slap you man?" he asked his best friend, and Cloud laughed a little.  
  
"I never said I was finished," Cloud responded. "Go on," Yuffie spoke, as Cloud turned a corner almost at Yuffie and Vincent's house. "Well, let's just say for now her black BMW is trashed. I paid Edwin, that geek that's so involved with cars and all that other crap to destroy her engine and he did a very good job too." Yuffie and Vincent's eyes grew wide. "Your not serious are you?!" Yuffie yelled.  
  
Cloud nodded. "Damn Cloud that was really uncalled for." Yuffie spoke, as he pulled up in front of their house. "Wow, I gotta meet this broad tomorrow!" Vincent said as he stepped out of the car, along with Yuffie. Cloud smiled. "Bye guys!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Tifa finally reached her house, pissed off and angry as hell. "I swear when I see that Cloud Strife, he's going to swear he never even messed with me!" Tifa yelled to herself, as she unlocked the door to her home. As soon as she stepped in her mother and best friend Red XIII was there to greet her.  
  
"Hey honey, how was your first day?" Mrs. Lockhart spoke to her daughter.  
  
Tifa put her book-bag down on the floor and threw herself on her mother's comfy couch. "It was hell," She replied. At this Red XIII's ears perked up. "What happened?" Red XIII asked, as he watched his best friend close her eyes in aggravation.  
  
"This jerk-off by the name of Cloud completely totaled my car!" she replied. Just talking about him made her want to kill him. Dumb spiky haired jerk! She added in her head.  
  
Tifa's mother sat down next to her, putting her hand on her daughter's lap. "Do you mean the son of the Strife's?" Her mother asked. At this Tifa's head perched up. "Yea…how did you know ma?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, because we are joining Strife's over for dinner today!"  
  
At this Tifa almost fainted.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Are you kidding me!" Cloud screamed, he was just informed.  
  
"No, we invited the Lockhart's over for dinner because they are new to Niebelihiem. It's what good neighbor's do Cloud." Mrs. Strife spoke to her son.  
  
"You act like they live right next door to us!" Cloud replied to his mother, following her around their gigantic house.  
  
* * * *  
  
"That's because they do Tifa."  
  
Red XIII watched as Tifa kept on rambling to her mother.  
  
"But ma!! Their son destroyed my freakin' NEW cars engine! Called me a whore!! And made me walk home!! Doesn't that mean anything to you!" Tifa yelled, even more pissed than before. "Tifa darling, I'm sure the boy didn't mean it. He probably just likes you that's all."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Likes me!? She slapped the hell out of me mom!" That doesn't mean she likes me!" Cloud replied, still following his mother around the house. "Cloud honey, maybe if you got to know her before flirting with her she wouldn't have slapped you." Cloud's mother spoke as she looked for some clothes to wear for the dinner.  
  
"Mom, this girl is different from others. She has a short fuse, is not afraid to speak her mind! I mean she's nothing but trouble!! She hates me and I hate her!!!!" He yelled, watching his mother pick out her clothes.  
  
"Which one should I choose darling, the blue one or the white one." Mrs. Strife asked, holding two outfits. Cloud rolled his blue-eyes. "The blue one," he answered. "Thank you honey," She spoke as she ushered her maid to get her clothes ready.  
  
Cloud decided to carry on the conversation. "But the point is that this dinner will be a complete mistake, I mean she will destroy it with her attitude and just the likes of her being in my house will make me sick!" he continued.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Dear, we are going to attend the dinner. They were very nice to invite us. Just give it a shot darling." Mrs. Lockhart spoke.  
  
"But—" Tifa was about to respond but was interrupted.  
  
"No buts Tifa, we are going to attend this dinner no matter what. It is polite to do so, besides they didn't have to invite us. You should be happy that we are going so you can make some new friends." Tifa's mother scolded.  
  
Tifa lowed her shoulders. "Fine ma, but I swear if he says one thing that's disrespectful, I'm going to punch him straight in his perfect face!" Tifa spoke.  
  
"You will not touch anyone Tifa. Now go and get ready for the dinner party." Her mother spoke.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Fine mom." Cloud agreed, walking to his room to get ready.  
  
* * * *  
  
A/N: So did ya like? I did! Man is Cloud bad huh? And Tifa has no patience!! Next chapter there will be more Red XIII and Yuffie! Oh, once again thank you for the reviews!! For me to write the next chapter I need 3 reviews or more!! So bye!!!  
  
Next Chapter: Tifa and her family attends Cloud's family dinner. What will happen? More fights? Then Red XIII and Yuffie meet. 


	3. House Meetings And Just This Once

Just Life  
  
By: Red XII a.k.a Flamer Knuckles  
  
A/N: WOW!! I GOT SOOOOOOO MANY REVIEWS!! I have to tell all of ya peoples that this is awsome! Well, sorry it took me long to actually write this chapter. I was busy with my own life. Here's chapter 2 for yous!   
  
Chapter 2- House Meetings & Just This Once  
  
* * * *  
  
Tifa and her parents stood in front of the huge white mansion in front of them.   
  
"Here we are Tifa." Her mother spoke in a cheery voice.   
  
Tifa let out a aggravated sigh. "Let's just get this over with and done mother."   
  
They walked to the front door of the large house and Leia, Tifa's mother, quickly knocked on the wooden doors. Not a second later did the door open, revealing a young woman with large brown eyes, and short blonde hair that was above her shoulders. Her face looked warming, as she let out her smile. She was wearing a long emerald green dress, and a nice diamond neckalace. "Hello," She was first to greet. "My name's Manda, I'm the maid of the residence, come in."  
  
Doing just that, Tifa was first to go through the doors, not bothering to look at the older girl that had greeted her mother and herself. Red eyes scanned the whole interior. There were large sprial steps on each side of the entrance. Paintings that stood framed on the pale blue walls. In the corner stood expensive leather couches and wooden tables. Seeing nobody there yet, Tifa turned to meet the gaze of Manda.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
Manda opened her mouth to reply. "Cloud and his mother Rebecca, should be coming down any minute now." She began, and Tifa once again sighed.   
  
"While we wait for them to come down, I will direct you to the dinning room." Manda spoke, before she started doing just as she had told.   
  
Finally there, Tifa had sat down in the comfortable and expensive seat, while her eyes scanned the room again and Manda's leave. Painting's all over again, but the walls were this time dark wood and polished shiny. Candles stood perched on the long large table that matched the wood of the walls and Tifa could see the candles reflecting off of the shiny table just as the walls.   
  
"They really are into interior design, huh?" Tifa spoke, as she traced the designs that were engraved in the table with her thin finger very lightly. "Yes, this must be the top quality dear." Leia answered.  
  
"I hope they hurry up, just sitting here is boring." She put her elbows on the table and held her face. "I don't want to stay here for 50 years of my life now."  
  
"Tifa!" Leia began, seeing that he daughter had her elbows perched on the table. "Put your elbows down right this minute! Thats bad manners!"  
  
Tifa fussed. "Alright, alright!"  
  
* * * *  
  
He walked down the hall that lead to the dinning room, his mother in front of him as he stood in the back, takin his sweet time. 'I can do this,' He thought. 'I can go through this without arguing with her.'  
  
He kept on telling this exact same thing to himself over and over again. Why out of all the people that resided in Neiblehiem had his mother invited her family, HER family to come? It was like fate had to do this to him, especially after he had totaled her black SUV and saw that she didn't have much patience.   
  
Arriving at the dinning room, Cloud had gotten out of his entranced state only to be put back again. There she was, Tifa Lockheart, in front of his mother giving her a warming smile and a handshake. Cloud couldn't lie, she looked absoutely flawless. She wore a short silky black Luca Luca dress that stopped about just an inch under her bum, just enough to cover her bum and show alot of her long and tight tanned legs, also a V-neck, which stopped below her large breasts, which tied loosley at the bottom. Cloud couldn't help but notice how her tanned chest looked shimmery and shiny, like the models. She wore long diamond earings, and her hair was in a large bun, with braids on the outline. She looked to wear no make-up, only the shiny lipgloss. Her Jennifer Lopez like shaped red eyes, and her long black lashes, her perfect shaped womanly brows, her high cheek bones, her tanned face, her full rosey lips, her deep dimples, she seemed perfect. And the perfume she wore, smelled awsome.   
  
"Hello."  
  
Taking his blue cystal eyes off of her body, Cloud looked to see the woman that he had just been staring at standing no longer in front of his mother, but him. "Hey," He let out a cocky smirk, and she rolled her red eyes. Suddenly, she put her arms around his shoulders, giving him a hug and burying her head at the crook of his neck. Confused, Cloud thought to address the issue. "What are you doing?" He whispered. "Listen loud Strife, I didn't want to come here today as you can see, but I was left with no chioce. I want a new car by tomorrow though, that's for sure." She whispered back, her hot breath on his ear.  
  
With that she turned around and headed back into her seat. While Cloud only stood there. 'Who does she think she is?' He thought. "Cloud honey." He turned his face to his mother. "Why don't you take a seat next to Tifa over there. I think she would like your company."  
  
"No, no, no. It's alright Ms. Strife," Tifa protesed. "I wouldn't want Cloud to not enjoy where he is seated."  
  
"No, it's alright mom," Cloud began, as she took the seat right next to Tifa. "I think I'll do just that." He gave her an evil smirk and her red eyes seemed to burn with a uncertain fire. "Alright then, well me and Ms. Lockheart will be having a chat of our own. Try and get to know each other some more would you?"  
  
Cloud smiled, Tifa seethed. "But--" She was about to object, but she was stopped by the stern look her mother had given her.   
  
Sighing in defeat, she turned her vision to rest right back on the handsome man before her. "You know I don't wanna do this either." Cloud was first to talk.  
  
"Well, that makes me feel alot better." Tifa retorted.  
  
"Happy to hear."  
  
"Listen," Tifa began, as she took her hand in his. "Let's just for this once, try and be friends, or have a good social arrangment." Tifa sighed. "I don't wanna fight right now, I'm really not in the mood." Cloud smiled. "Hmph, just this once." He replied.  
  
"You know, I think you are good looking, but your attitude is a complete turn off."   
  
"I think the same of you too Ms. Lockheart." Cloud responded. "I think you are beautiful and your body looks very tastey looking, if only I could get in between your--"  
  
"Shut up." Tifa interupted, as she blushed.  
  
Cloud let out a little chuckle, noticing her flushed face. "What's the matter, never had sexual intercourse before?" He whispered hotly into her ear. "That's none of your buisness!" She hissed.  
  
Cloud looked her over. "You look like the type to really enjoy it though." He continued. Tifa gave him a stern look. "Well, being the busy type with my studies and all, I sadly don't have the time to sleep around the block." She replied with sarcasm. Cloud nodded. "Ahh, so you ARE a virgin. I thought that article you wrote was a complete and total lie."  
  
Tifa let out a confussed look, her brow raised. "What article?"  
  
Cloud smirked."Saving Myself For Marriage, or have you forgotten?"  
  
Tifa's eyes turned wide. "That was a long time ago, I don't write like that anymore. People never know what I do or don't do. Plus that was over two years ago, when all those girls were getting preganant at 15. They wanted me to write something like that since I was a icon for the teens and all. They said that other's would probably listen and actually wait till marriage. My mom and dad begged me to do it anyway. But, why would you want to read what I have to say anyways?"  
  
"Well," Cloud began. "I always knew who you were since the first day. And at the time I never really knew you to hate you, I always thought you were hot eversince I saw you. Ha. And what was funny was that I always wanted to meet you. I'm very active as you can guess."  
  
"By what age?" Tifa questioned.  
  
"15." He answered.  
  
"Hmph, figures."  
  
"Yep," Cloud boasted. "By the time you were writng the 'Don't give yourself to a man before he gives you a ring' theory, I was already fooling around. And I was already wanting you. You were already developed with your breast and legs, damn. You looked so good, still do."  
  
Tifa shook her head. "Glad to hear," She replied, rolling her eyes. "I'd be glad to give myself up to you when I find out how thick and big your penis is."  
  
"Hey, I thought we were supposed to be nice to each other huh? At least I'm being honset." He spoke.  
  
"So am I."   
  
Cloud laughed. "Fine, let's talk about you Teef."  
  
"Teef?" She gave a weird look. "Ahh, whatever. What do you wanna know?"  
  
"Anything, I dunno why, but you just have me really interested in you." He spoke.  
  
"Nice pick up line."  
  
"No, but really I mean it."  
  
"Fine." She began. "I'm the daughter of Leia and Bertram Lockheart. Bertram, as you may know, is the owner of one of the biggest companies around, the Lockheart Hotels, which are located all over the world. I am the heiress of the complany and I will have complete control when I turn 25, married with children and get my collage degree in buisness."  
  
"Sounds hard." Cloud spoke.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm looking forward to it." Tifa spoke. "I'm also having my own perfume fragrance being put out too."  
  
"Really? So that's the one that Yuffie was talking about in the magazine she read. What did she say?" Cloud put his hand under his chin, as if thinking. "Oh yeah, 'in the eye of the storm i am STILL Tifa Lockheart', that's what it says am I right?"  
  
Tifa for the first time since she had entered the house let out a small smile. "Yeah, that's it. It's called STILL Tifa Lockheart though, I'm wearing it right now. "  
  
"Yeah, I picked up the smell before. The fragrence is excellent for a woman. Is it suppossed to give you some kind of sultry smell?"  
  
Tifa nodded. "It deepends on which fragrance you get."  
  
"Well, which one are you wearing now?"  
  
"The sultry sexy fragrence. It was always my favorite." She replied. Cloud lifted a brow. "So your pretty much everywhere now right? On the magazine tabloids, photo shoots. And I bet your everyman's fantasy woman, am I right?"  
  
Tifa smirked. "I dunno, am I your fantasy woman?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Then I guess so," Tifa began, as she sipped on her wine. "Your my toughest critic yet. AND I want you to remember that I still want my car back."  
  
Cloud shook his head. "Why don't we start all over?"  
  
Tifa smiled. "Maybe I'll think about it."  
  
* * * *  
  
A/N: There it goes! Chapter 3 should be out after I get 3 reviews or more! Bye now!  
  
Preview Of The Next Chapter: The second day of school! Tifa and Cloud forget about their talk and start with their battles once again!  
  
Flamer Knuckles 


End file.
